Usuario discusión:Expicport/Archivo 1
Una cosa Si me dejas mensajes, te digo esto: 1: Pulsa el link de la caja que hay al principio de mi discusión, para que aparezca al final el mensaje 2: Que trate de algo importante. Si es algo insignificante, o sin importancia, lo ingoraré -- 13:46 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ... 23:41 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Si es verdad, mejor me quedo tranquilo... Me pase de la raya..expicport 19:18 28 ago 2010 (UTC) -- 18:45 28 ago 2010 (UTC) No hay escaqueos O si, esta bien como usted diga, creo que no cumplí mi palabra, esta vez, de seguro que si. ..Hubiese sabido que ese blog era de de hace 13 dias... ¿Escaqueos? no se que significa, pero daré lo mejor..expicport 19:18 28 ago 2010 (UTC) ANTECEDENTES Pues diría que en mi pagina de discusión, ¡tendría malos recuerdos!, y sé que fueron algunas que otras tonterías que hice pero en fin, la cosas pasan (como siempre digo), y bueno, espero algún día tener muy buenas contribuciones en Wikia..expicport 19:23 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Dos grandes proyectos El de los vehículos marítimos estoy ya por terminarlo, y luego me pondré con las motocicletas, pero voy a tardar bastante, por que también trabajo en una Wiki sobre el juego Driver y le dedico su tiempo, pero si quieres hacer alguna edición, contacta conmigo, dime lo que quieres añadir y espera mi respuesta (en mi discusión o en la del artículo). Una cosa, firma tus comentarios con un link a tu página de usuario, tal que así: Rick LB. PD: Gracias por escribir. Saludos y suerte. PREVISUALIZA Por qué será que nadie pulsa ese botón TAN GRANDE al lado del de Grabar página? PREVISUALIZA, no necesitas editar tantas veces.-- 22:09 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien, lo haré.expicport 22:13 3 sep 2010 (UTC) :Y las discusiones no son para andar dejando saludos. Para eso tienes MSN, Facebook, Hi5-- 22:17 3 sep 2010 (UTC) : :Si, serias un buen ejemplo.expicport 22:28 3 sep 2010 (UTC) : : : No :La categoría Propiedades de Tommy Vercetti son para las que generan dinero, es decir: Imprenta, Club Malibú, Interglobal Films, Cherry Popper, Club Pole Position, Sunshine Autos, Kaufman Cabs y el Astillero. Voy a revertir todo lo que has hecho-- 17:46 4 sep 2010 (UTC) 3er aviso -- 17:59 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Y este, sera el ultimo!, me asegurare de que así sea, después de todas las cosas que pasaron.. (Tal vez lo dije un poco tarde), en lo que consta del segundo aviso, tal vez, lo consideraré injusto, debido que en ese momento solo hice dos comentarios en blogs (ni siquiera me avía fijado la fecha), en lo que consta del tercer aviso, pues, escribí un foro sobre ese tema "Una cosa para aclarar....", en fin ya es una cosa que paso hace tiempo, ya no hay necesidad de recordar esto ni tampoco necesito mas "plantillitas" de esas en mi discusión, mas nunca. Expic-port 01:58 22 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Buenas Hola!! Muchas gracias por tus saludos.. y más que todo por gracias por desearme suerte en los examenes.. De los tres que tenía, aprové uno, pero con eso me vale para pasar de curso :D porque amenazé al director con mi AK47. Saludos!!!! 00:54 7 sep 2010 (UTC) 189.248.60.156 Pues no sé qué me habrá blanqueado (y he mirado sus ediciones y sólo venía algo de la Porra). Si me dijeras en concreto qué ha hecho... --Rick LB. GTA 2 No necesitas el "obtener el CD" para tener GTA2. Rockstar lo dio para descargar gratis hace un par de años. Puedes descargarlo desde su página oficial. Sólo llenas los datos te abajo y te envía una clave a tu correo, la cual te sirve para descargarlo. Hazlo y ayúdanos a ampliar es.gta. -- 02:04 13 sep 2010 (UTC) :Esta bien expicport 02:07 13 sep 2010 (UTC) ::OK, pero lo de arriba no era una orden. Sólo hice de tu conocimiento que el juego está disponible gratis para bajarlo. Era una sugerencia (que sonó como una orden), te animaba a instalar el juego, pero si no quieres o no puedes instalarlo, pues no te apures, no hay ningún problema. Saludos.-- 13:06 13 sep 2010 (UTC) categoria de venezolano bueno si llevo como 1 año pero como 3 meses sin conectarme anteriormente, ahora estoy casi todos los días xD...si me gustaría estar en esa categoría , Saludos... Monchitto 20:46 15 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:Expicport message. Expic, gracias por tus comentarios, pero solo es un juego ficticio, no lo voy a hacer, solo es por diversión y aparte, sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea de como hacerlo... Saludos 05:10 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Casas Si las quitamos, es precisamente porque no, no crees?-- 01:37 19 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola.. Solo ve a Ayuda:Firma personalizada y ya. Saludos -- 04:52 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo te la hago Expic. Dime que fuente y color. Saludos. 18:01 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Firma Personalizada Para finalizar: :1.Ve a tus Preferencias y selecciona la ficha "Datos personales". :2.En el espacio donde pone Su apodo para firmas escribe: :3.Asegúrate que la casilla de Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin enlace automático) esté marcada. :Al terminar, guarda tus preferencias y ¡listo! Tu nueva firma está activada y lista para usarse. Aquí está: Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos...-- 20:31 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Me alegro, Expic... -- 21:08 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Malas reversiones Me puedes decir por qué has hecho ésto y ésto? Esas ediciones están bien, así que no entiendo el motivo de la reversión-- 12:05 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Noob, eh? Mejor ni te respondo a eso. A ver: y ésto?-- 21:42 27 sep 2010 (UTC) :Ignorar los mensajes? No sé, resulta que soy MODERADOR-- 22:08 27 sep 2010 (UTC) :Suaz ... Expic-port 22:16 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ummm ok Bueno si tratare de colocar ese tema en un foro o en Blog, pues soy nuevo en esto aunke aprendo rapido graxias ---- Jast95 20:43 28 sep 2010 (UTC)----------------------- Pero bueno... ¿Ésto y ésto? Si vas a modificar sin saber, mejor déjalo-- 11:41 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ... Aburrido, relax http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091211234433/es.gta/images/0/0a/596.gif 15:29 4 oct 2010 (UTC) preguntas 1.- ¿porque no me aparece ya el logro de crea una conexión, si todavia no lo he cumplido? 2.- ¿como se agrega 1 pagina a una categoria? Draco22 16:05 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Absurdo Es abusurdo eso que estás haciendo, cambiando las abreviaturas GTA por enlaces Grand Theft Auto. Lo único que haces con eso es subir ediciones. Un usuario se dedicó hace mucho a hacer eso, y acabó bloqueado-- 19:32 12 oct 2010 (UTC) :Caunto menos se sepa sobre ese usuario, mejor-- 19:45 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Pleno: La leyenda de Diego Jaimes. Y ahora, por favor, el problema está solucionado, dejemos de discutir-- 20:00 12 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Sí, continúa si quieres-- 20:21 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Edificio El edificio está en Chinatown, y en el SA sólo se ve una pequeñísima parte de Saint Marks-- 17:59 14 oct 2010 (UTC) carl 555 gracias exicport por el consejo y si. todo mundo me elimina mis imagenes raro que unos no las eliminen admiro tu perfil y solo una pregunta como puedo ser miembro de un proyecto como tu? bueno gracias y surto en todo.Carl 555 23:25 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Saludos Sí, gracias por las correcciones de ortografía. Respecto al usuario Carl 555, las imagenes que ha agregado me parecen buenas, pero a mi me hace mas ilusión fulminar ese artículo yo. Es un reto que tengo desde que llegué al Wiki. De todas formas muchisimas gracias por tu trabajo. Eres un gran usuario =D . ¡Saludos! 16:19 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Firma hola exicport solo si podias ayudarme con eso de las firmas que veo que todo mundo tiene buenas firmas tambien tu y solo podia decirte que si me ayudarias gracias 21:35 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Te agradezco la ayuda con el artículo que acaba de vandalizar 190.42.229.2. Si pudiera o supiera bloquear a usuarios como ese, ya lo habría hecho. De todas formas gracias por la ayuda amigo. ¡¡¡Saludos!!! 02:20 25 oct 2010 (UTC) De nada Slash, siempre estaré pendiente de los cambios recientes, suerte amigo .--Expicport 02:28 25 oct 2010 (UTC) NO LO SABIA NO SABIA QE TE APERCIBIAN POR COMENTAR EN BLOGS ANTIGUOS.er alvaro 14:25 29 oct 2010 (UTC) oye amigo me costo mucho trabajo editar esos aticulos para que tu mel borres !OYE¡ no se vale no quiero problemas ok pero dejame hacer mis ediciones porfa no espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo (El comentario anterior fue realizado por NikolaiJhonsonLopéz, quien olvidó u omitió firmarlo.) poco que editar? oye e estado revisando articulos pero lo veo todo completo. seguire buscando aver si le faltan algo a los articulos.er alvaro 17:19 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok gracias por tu comprension y si deberia buscarme a alguien para saber estas cosas y desde luego creo que mis contibuciones hasta este momento no cre que cuenten mucho pero avanzare por el camino para llegar a un puesto digno y por supuesto graciasNikolaiJhonsonLopéz 18:47 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Ola , me interesa mucho la pagina que a creado (historias despues de san andreas), de donde ha sacado toda esa informacion, y existe para la pc me encantaria que responda mis dudas att. Ryder Wilson 23:22 30 oct 2010 (UTC) WTF?, ... jaja.. Ya te la respondo.. -- 23:37 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Ahh Ohhh, entonces que gran imaginacion tienes xD Ryder Wilson 00:16 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, xD Ola, jeje, usted ha "creado" unas paginas de las misiones The truth is out there y Tanked Up, lamentablemente para ti, ya existen paginas para esos articulos Si keres verlas, visita la categoria "Misiones BETA" Att. Ryder Wilson 06:05 31 oct 2010 (UTC) como poner la marca azul a los que tienen articulos pues eso que como le pongo la marca azul a las palabras que tienen articulo?alvaro98 08:36 31 oct 2010 (UTC) qien a duplicado el articulo clay simons? en el articulo pon las motos que yo puse en el otro articulo que estaba duplicado pon en las motos que se puede entregar a johnny ademas de las que estan pon la hackuchou y la bati 800 alvaro98 19:28 31 oct 2010 (UTC) que va..... yo no lo duplique puse clay simons y me salio esealvaro98 19:47 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Saludos ¿ Saludos podrías ser mi tutor ? (El comentario anterior fue realizado por Cristian Nahuel Centurion, quien olvidó u omitió firmarlo.) Historia Destacada 01:16 1 nov 2010 (UTC) : Enhorabuena amigo. Te lo mereces. 01:19 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias! -- 01:44 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Buena historia expicport felicidades alvaro98 13:12 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Para cuando alguien se olvida de firmar, no hay que escribir a mano el texto; se usa la plantilla firma ( )-- 17:25 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, gracias por el consejo -- 18:10 1 nov 2010 (UTC) userboxes de bandas ola he visto en paginas de usuario que tienen userboxes de bandas me podrias decir como se ponen en mi pagina de usuario? gracias alvaro98 20:25 1 nov 2010 (UTC) ok le preguntare a claude y sobre lo de gtaaaf no lo are mas ..... alvaro98 19:11 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Jejeje Si, gracias, me olvide de esa parte, asegurate de ver mi perfil, para ke estes enterado de mi nombre salu2 Ryder Wilson 22:37 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Solo lo abrevie, de cualquier forma eso es todo, adiós. -- 22:42 3 nov 2010 (UTC) x ¿ Por que borraste lo que edite sobre Mikhail Faustin ( lo de curiosidades )?Mar7inY7 23:06 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Mar7inY7 Quien eres tu?, y acuerdate de firmar siempre tus comentarios para identificarte correctamente. 22:46 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Soy Mar7inY7, y quiero saber, ¿ Por qué borraste lo que puse de Mikhail Faustin ? Mar7inY7 23:06 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Como, si el edito fue un IP (editor no registrado) la quite por no la vi bien hecha, ¿como voy a saber que eres tu? -- 23:14 3 nov 2010 (UTC) proyecto armas hola quiero unirme al proyecto armas pero como me uno? gracias alvaro98 17:46 5 nov 2010 (UTC) intente unirme pero me parece que ya no hay mas sitio porque no tengo espacio para colocar la firma alvaro98 09:17 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola port Hola,quería saber si sabes el nombre de la canción con la q empieza la misión Oferta y Demanda.InfinitrixDiscusión 00:04 6 nov 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ como puedo subir las fotos? Sin titulo ¡hey yo la cree solo que se me olvido conectarme no la propongas borrar se que va a ser muy buena Juan Pablo Muñoz Buitrago 03:32 7 nov 2010 (UTC)Juan Pablo Muñoz BuitragoJuan Pablo Muñoz Buitrago 03:32 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias por tu consejo Solo pasaba para decirte gracias por tu consejo de hacer lo más completas posibles las wikis............. Welcome2SanAndres 18:58 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Dino rpgo y esta pagina que tiene ,solo es una burla de un usuario de wikia del gte ?si sos atento Expicport saludos 00:23 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Acerca de... Ola amigo que fregado soy no? xD Mmm no se si podrias enseñarme a acer una firma con mi nombre -> Ryder (con letras del gta san andreas) Gracias.. Ryder Wilson 19:50 13 nov 2010 (UTC) No se, yo no creo firmas ni se como hacerlo. Pídele ese favor a los usuarios que aparezcan [[Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Tutores|'Aquí en esta pagina']] -- 20:04 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Respuesta No, ningún problema, siempre y cuando aclares que las otras no serán usadas, porque te trasladaste a esa cuenta nueva-- 21:09 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola men , tengo un problema Que onda , se que no te gustan los reclamos pero no tengo a donde mas ir , mira hoy cree una historia que se llamaba : GRAN THEF AUTO CESARS STORIES , pero sufrio un acto de vandalismo por lo que la deje ahi , cuando volvi a ingresar volvio a la normalidad , PERO AHORA YA NO PUEDO CONTINUARLO (editarlo) , y me di cuenta que tu lo editaste para que sea normal , dime como puedo volver a editarlo ???? ★Peruvian Bellic★ 23:51 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Ese no es el problema Bueno mira , a mi no me importa si esta normal o no , lo que me importa es seguir escrbiendo la historioa osea ahora ya no puedo editarla y eso que yo inicie la historia y ya no puedo continuarla , por eso quiero que la desbloqueen para poder continuar la historia. Easter Egg? -- 00:17 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Imagen Sí, extraño. Las políticas lo prohíben, pero por lo menos ya está eliminada-- 12:22 18 nov 2010 (UTC) bug de gta ayuda tengo un problema como dice en el titulo en gta san andreas los ballas me atacaron willofield no le hice caso y paso lo siguiente los ballas tenian de territorio santa maria beach me ayudas Confusión Haz el tuyo, y luego el otro, redirígelo (#REDIRECT Artículo al que rediriges)-- 20:34 25 nov 2010 (UTC) ayuda hola vengo a preguntarte algo que paso quando pase la mision farewell,my love paso lo siguiente the truth no me llama para hacer la mision are you going to san fierro yo creo que es por mi rango criminal scandalous Gonzalogtasa 18:37 27 nov 2010 (UTC) PHD Me alegra que te guste. Por cierto, sobre lo de los detalles que según tú le faltan, ¿de qué tipo de detalles me hablas? Me has descolocado un poco ahí. --Rick LB. RE: Detalles Lo de los espacios en blanco es una manía mía, por que se me hace cacofónico verlo todo sin separación y me "molesta" un poco verlo todo junto, por lo que entre cada acción y secuencia dialogada, hago una separación. Lo de los enlaces..., bueno, alguno hay, pero creo que tampoco es plan de poner 800, por que es una Historia, no una categoría. Estoy preparando la quinta parte (supuestamente la última, aunque tengo pensado hacer una sexta). Por cierto, si te parece buena o mala la historia, que sepas que puedes dar tu votación al respecto. Saludos y suerte de --Rick LB. imagenes hoy cree una historia llamada historias:san andreas en 1994 pero nececito imagenes que parescan lo que esta pasando, como en tu historia historias despues de san andreas lo que se pueda ayudar sera agradecido Gonzalogtasa 23:57 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues solo busca las imágenes relacionada con tu historia en la galería de imágenes de esta wiki, aunque también en ciertos casos podrias subir algunas nuevas imágenes (explicando que son para utilizarlas en tu historia), en el caso de mi historia, yo solo busque las imágenes relacionadas con el trama en el historia de los archivos. Saludos. -- 00:04 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Te felicito por tu articulo Archivo:Jast95.png 12:09 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Jeje, muchas gracias Jast95, saludos y que estés bien -- 17:19 30 nov 2010 (UTC) tutor hola quisiera tener un tutor pero no se como ponerme en la lista ¿como se hace? alvaro98 18:19 30 nov 2010 (UTC) se lo dije a franco vice city lo de ser mi tutor pero no me a contestado.probare con otro alvaro98 17:54 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Premios 01:17 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Bien, muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron y todos los que me apoyaron en el UDM y en el PAD, de verdad estoy muy agradecido con todos , y bueno, ahora tratare de mejorar algunos errores que aun se encuentran presentes y entre muchas cosas.. Nuevamente gracias a todos! -- 03:36 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Bien hecho, es bien merecido ese premio pues Ghost Town es un lugar que ni siquiera aparece en el mapa y ademas en el menu de GTA III ni siquiera aparece un mapa. Felicidades amigo Archivo:vale.gif Archivo:vale.gif Archivo:vale.gif Archivo:vale.gif Archivo:Jast95.png 12:39 1 dic 2010 (UTC) :Felicidades, has hecho un gran trabajo durante todo el mes-- 12:45 1 dic 2010 (UTC) ::¡¡¡Felicidades por los premios!!! Te los mereces debido a tu gran trabajo durante todo el tiempo que llevas en el Wiki. Sigue así. Ahora formas parte de los Mejores Usuarios del Wiki, y te lo mereces al 100%. ¡¡Saludos!!! 17:24 1 dic 2010 (UTC) masacres hola si ya hace mucho que no hablamos , si esta bien te ayudare podriamos de dividirla por central, residencial e industrial creo que tambien tengo imagenes okay gracias nunca nadie me abia pedido que lo ayudara saludos 21:05 3 dic 2010 (UTC) bueno hay 60 masacres 20 por cada distrito podrias aumentar los cuadros tengo ya todas las 60 imagenes y todos los errores los podrias corregir por favor 14:29 4 dic 2010 (UTC) masacres de gta2 okay si quieres podrias poner las imagenes en el central yo hago los demas pero expande por favor el cuadro perdon no llevo vien con los archiveros 16:52 4 dic 2010 (UTC) bueno estoy en las masacres ahora tengo todas las 60 masacres en imagenes y la info. por pobrar ahora estoy descargando el gta 3 jejejeje orale 20:57 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Bien Carl, suerte con el GTA III yo lo jugué muchas veces ya hace bastante tiempo, si lo tuviera ahora podría contribuir en el wiki mucho mas ;) -- 21:04 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Categorizar imagenes Por que lo haces? Lo hice hace un año y me arrepiento, porque fue un modo muy tonto de subir ediciones-- 22:18 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Expicport que tal una mano Hola Expicport, te veo muy dedicado a todos tur Arts. y Diálogos, me he quedado corto de actividad aqui en la GTE y me prgeuntaba si te podia ayudar, imagenes información o si quieres, me das informacion y yo la convierto en un Art. para ahorrar bien las cosas. Jast95 19:54 10 dic 2010 (UTC) dialogos historias hola Expicport las estoy en las masacres pero solo quieria aclarame una duda que son los dialogos e historias '''solo queria preguntarte esto gracias 20:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Ummmm te haré caso, de nada Ummm Ok ya conocìa los esbozos y eso, y si tengo el GTA2 aunque soy inexperto de todas formas, de nada por tratar de echarte una mano XD. Jast95 20:44 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro que te doy mi MSN Expic, mi MSN es jesuslbk@hotmail.com, dame el tuyo tambien, asi arreglaresmo de forma privada. Saludos. Jast95 21:09 10 dic 2010 (UTC) "Cesar" jejejeje no estas conectado. Jast95 21:19 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Buen Diálogo el de la Intro VCS Buen Diálogo el de la Intro VCS, esta bien organizado y todo. Saludos Jast95 16:25 11 dic 2010 (UTC) imagen donde la consigo la imagen de la portada de mi historia Gonzalogtasa 03:11 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues busca en Internet una imagen que te guste relacionada con la saga GTA y que encaje con tu historia, hay que ser '''creativo.. Existen muchísimas formas.. (a la hora de subirla recuerda ponerle la licencia correspondiente) también podrías crearla tu mismo. Piensa.. -- 03:19 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Donde la creo expirport Gonzalogtasa 03:53 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Copias una imagen y la modifcas con; Fotoshow, o Power point, o paint, o painter, o microsof word, o cinema, o ketshup, o cualquier programa que tengas a tu alcance.. solo hay que utilizar la imaginación, en la portada mi historia solo copie una imagen destacada que vi en la internet, fíjate también en las portadas de otras historias destacadas..-- 04:00 12 dic 2010 (UTC) hola me lo podrias hacer tu aqui no puedo te voy enviar por correo como sea la fotoGonzalogtasa 05:29 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Es algo muy fácil, lo puedes hacer tu mismo, ¿sabias que para subir una imagen debe de ser por Aquí verdad? si no la subes por esa pagina entonces serán borradas. -- 05:34 12 dic 2010 (UTC) hola expirport o cesar como hago para que mi firma diga gonzalo pero como si fuera grafiti Gonzalogtasa 21:36 12 dic 2010 (UTC) mm.. eso si no se -- 21:41 12 dic 2010 (UTC) en las historias se le pueden poner los personajes Gonzalogtasa 23:31 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Si -- 23:41 16 dic 2010 (UTC) eliminar imagen hola expicport... receintemente subi una imagen que sin darme cuenta tenia el nombre de galery...jpg (el cual no se permite para poner imagenes) y la quiero eliminar. ¿como hago? igual creo que ya la eliminaron pero como soy nuevo no se como se manejan algunas cosas. TheRotcurtsed 02:27 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Los únicos que pueden borrar la imágenes son los administradores. -- 02:32 13 dic 2010 (UTC) ahh, gracias por la informacion TheRotcurtsed 03:25 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Expic conectate por el MSN Chico conectate por el MSN. Te preguntaré algo. Gracias Jast95 20:19 13 dic 2010 (UTC) SUMO hola expic las respecto las masacres todavia estoy en eso no se me a olvidado gracias respecto con las historias ya me estoy creando una bueno hay una tal Jasper6 con el que estas batallando por SUMO bueno y felicidades por ser el 2do gracias 22:04 13 dic 2010 (UTC) ok? emm... gracias -- 22:09 13 dic 2010 (UTC) SUMO Hola, parece que estamos en guerra con lo de SUMO, verás, me presento, soy Usuario:Jasper6 y soy nuevo, y lo último que quiero es un enfrentamiento con alguien mi primer día, así que, sin malos rollos entre nosostros, porfavor. Usuario:Jasper6. No tranquilo compañero, Carl solo lo dijo bromeando, por esas pequeñas cosas no hay alarmarse.. Son solo ediciones normales, así que bienvenido ;) -- 23:03 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ah.. vale, es que creía que te habías picado conmigo, pero vale. Oye, estoy leyendo algunas historias (para algún día hacer una mía), he empezado por las de Vercetti en Vietnam de Rick (es el primero al que he conocido aquí) y me han gustado mucho (he leído las 2 primeras), ¿cuales me recomiendas tú, así que estén bien? Usuario:Jasper6 Estas historias -- 17:27 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Ey chico que tal? Ey chico, no creo que hoy hablemos tengo problemas con el MSN en tal caso... tienes Facbeook? Para contactar? ¿Sabes quien soy, chico? Charlemos 17:37 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Edición menor Gracias por el consejo... ahora ya sé para qué servía esa casilla Ingeniero Farid 19:54 15 dic 2010 (UTC) una pregunta hola Expicport, te queria preguntar si para simplemento corregir, agregar simplemente una coma o un acento , etc. a una pagina es necesario especificar que no estoy haciendo una modificacion mayor? Te pregunto simplemente para que no me vuelvan a hacer otra advertencia. RE: Pues eso, tengo mi mail confirmado, y me sale como "emailconfirmed", pero aún así me sale "Ver código fuente", en vez de "editar" Ingeniero Farid 17:10 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Canis Canem Wiki Te estaría muy agradecido!-- 19:26 16 dic 2010 (UTC) hola expicport ya no nos hablamos bueno ahorra subo las imagenes restantes del las masacres saludos pd: es cansado pasarlas a jpg a png.-- 20:05 17 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias y si puedo ofrecerme a cualquier cosa del gta si es que lo tengo solo decime y lo arreglamos 20:27 17 dic 2010 (UTC) tutor expicport podrias ser mi tutor Gonzalogtasa 01:09 18 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Diálogos: Los Sepulcros Jajaja! Tienes toda la razón amigo; no me había dado cuenta. Yo simplemente fuí aquí para ver que diálogos estaban disponibles, y como no lo habían cambiado, pues pensé que este estaba libre. De todas maneras, perdón. Tan sólo te pido una cosa... usa la imagen que subí para el artículo, ya que no me gustaría desperdeciarla.. Nada más. Saludos, amigo!!!! 17:11 18 dic 2010 (UTC) hola expic solo estaba biendo articulos destacados y nose me preguntaba si las masacres que estamos haciendo pueden estar ahi o no se saludos 18:27 18 dic 2010 (UTC) destacado hola expic solo estaba biendo articulos destacados y nose me preguntaba si las masacres que estamos haciendo pueden estar ahi o no se saludos 18:27 18 dic 2010 (UTC) :Ésto va para ambos: Los artículos destacados se proponen en PAD. Si ganan la votación, se convierten en destacados. Si se hace entre dos o más personas, el premio se lo lleva el usuario que más trabajó en el artículo. Los concursos se abren cada mes. Se deben anotar un mínimo de 3 personas, que deben hacer lo que el tema del concurso mande (crear artículos, arreglar, crear artículos de vehículos, de personajes, etc.). Y solo son de dos personas si así lo pone en el tema del concurso-- 18:51 18 dic 2010 (UTC) :vaya gracias ok hoy o mañana lo termino todo y haci lo nomino pero tratere de no tenner faltas ortograficas 19:05 18 dic 2010 (UTC) @Claude: Ok, lo del PAD ya lo sabia, pero lo que no tenia muy claro era el tema de los Concursos. -- 19:54 18 dic 2010 (UTC) ayuda Hola Expicpor quisiera que me enseñes a renombrar un artículo por que las dos palabras del titulo estan en mayuscula (las dos) por mi culpa el artículo es: Diálogos:Cerdo Traidor en vez de eso quiero que diga Diálogos: Cerdo traidor (la primer letra de la segunda palabra con minúscula) por favor renombralo y si quieres ennseñame a hacerlo desde ya gracias. Welcome2SanAndres 15:26 19 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias Gracias, entendí tu explicación perfectamente, gracias por haberme ayudado. Welcome2SanAndres 15:40 19 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Espacio Hola, Expic, dos cosas: Namber Juan: Si con lo del espacio te refieres al artículo de Aviones... es que son muchos apartados y prefiero haberlos separado un poco por que sino se ve todo como muy junto. Namber Chu: Lo del "No al gallery", es que prefiero que las imágenes vayan acompañando a los textos que a que estén abajo muertas de risa (en artículos pequeño se entiende, pero en unos más extensos...). Én el artículo Sunshine Autos se puede ver lo que digo del gallery. Espero haberte aclarado algo. Te ha saludado --BL kciR. Cambios en Hope Medical College Hola, quisiera hacer algunos cambios en esa página en la parte de las traducciones, ya que están demasiado literales, pero dice que te debo preguntar primero, ¿puedo? xD Gracias :P --Doviarab 21:47 20 dic 2010 (UTC) No deshagas discusiones Hola Expic, ya sé lo que hace CarlJhonson123 con las discusiones, pero no debes borrarlas ni deshacer cambios. Lo que en ella se escriba, en ella queda. Saludos de --BL kciR. re: no Si fuera tu discusión aceptaba ese argumento, pero deja que los dueños de dichas discusiones decidan si quitar esas tonterías o no. Por cierto, más que abusologros (no ha llegado a eso, creo), se acerca más a vandalismo, pero si continúa. Será mejor vigilarlo un poco. Saludos de Un navegante. msn te mande solicitud de msn 03:08 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, expic, soy jo, Jasper6, verás, ne preguntaba como funciona eso de "abusar" de loigros. No entiendo qué significa ¿(son las cosas moradas con pinchos qe te aparecen cuando editas? Mándame unb mensaje y Expic-came, Tu amigo Jasper6 13:13 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Respondido por Jast95 :D -- 16:49 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Je je Se te ha pirado un poco, Carl 555 (we tip) ya había firmado. --Rick LB 20:02 21 dic 2010 (UTC)-- XD -- 20:05 21 dic 2010 (UTC) lo siento... lo siento expic por ponerte trabajo ya jast me dijo no categorizare generalmente. ok 20:28 21 dic 2010 (UTC) el problema es que no se como crear las categorias 20:34 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Bueno, gracias por aconsejarme, pero lo de centrar el videono me resulto, no se ve centrado sino q entre el borde y el centro :/ y encuentro q los videos de 300px son muy pequeños,asi q para q no estaen tan grandes, los puse de 350px Eso nada mas PD: En mi opinion, el GTA2 es mejor q el San Andreas :D, pero es raro (yo creo) q alguien prefiera 1000 veces jugar GTA2 q GTA SA (en mi OPINION ni se acerca a los mejores xD) Psychomantis Chaos0 20:36 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Estás equivocado El __NOWYSIWYG__ no es necesario para centrar los vídeos. Es una magic word que evita que se edite con el editor de texto enriquecido-- 20:55 21 dic 2010 (UTC) No sabia -- 20:57 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Ah, y cuando hagas una categoría, no hace falta que escribas "Esta es la categoría en la que...". Con poner , listo-- 21:00 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo se, pero es mi costumbre (ya he hecho muuuchas categorías en otros wikis) -- 21:02 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey Claude, y hablando de categorías, por que hiciste esto? -- 05:42 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Error al escribir-- 15:14 22 dic 2010 (UTC) ayuda expirport me podrias decir como perder mucho dinero en gta sa tengo 279875570 22:08 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues, existen muuchas maneras, comprando armas bien caras (sobre todo en Las Venturas) morir.. pero mas que todo es apostando millones en los casinos, y como que has hecho trucos 50 mil veces para tener esa cantidad.. -- 22:22 22 dic 2010 (UTC) lo que quiero es perder dinero para que me persigan los asesinos de las venturas Pues te recomenaria que hicieras otra partida porque para llegar a 0 va hacer muuuy dificil -- 22:29 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Perdón Lo siento Expic. Ya lo he borrado. He tardado en recibir tus mensajes porque estaba en el gimnasio entrenando. Si te ha molestado perdona. Nos vemos. --Rick LB 23:31 22 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Puede que te parezca una pregunta de tontos, pero ¿realmente, el SPAM qué es? Y no, no me estoy riendo de tí preguntando esto. - A veces sospecho y creo que esoy acertando de que muchas IPs son usuarios expulsados que tratan de vengarse jorobando a la gente. Este en concreto conocía a GTAAAF (que ha bloqueado a mucho vándalo). ¿Has tenido algún percance con algún usuario o alguien se ha metido contigo antes? --Rick LB 23:39 22 dic 2010 (UTC) - No he tratado mucho con usuarios mexicanos. En el GTEPD mencionan un percance con un usuario de México que vandalizaba con varias IPs para que no fuera identificado. De todas formas, no podría señalar a nadie. Mira en la lista de "Most Wanted" haber si reconoces a uno. Aunque yo creo que ese tío, o era mexicano o bien argentino (por que el insulto de la concha es más propio de ahí), aunque no podría especificar. --Rick LB 23:49 22 dic 2010 (UTC) - Pues a partir de ahí no podemos hacer más, salvo esperar. Si es una IP de ida y vuelta (insultar y luego marcharse), no volverá a molestar (a perte de que AAF la ha bloqueado), pero si es un ex-usuario (o un usuario), habrá que esperar a que vuelva para que se delate en un error que cometa. --Rick LB 00:59 23 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: He reflexionado, y a lo mejor el tipo no ha tratado contigo nunca, simplemente ha visto que eres un usuario activo y ha querido reírse de tí, pero al que creo que sí conocía era a GTAAAF. De todas formas, solo podemos conjeturar. Ni Slash ni Jast han podido ser (ni de coña), eso es lo único que tengo claro. Tus bloqueos me los salto yo con un flotador y con un mondadientes. Eso es todo lo que necesito. 190.25.46.44 19:39 23 dic 2010 (UTC) :Esto va exclusivamente para el de la ip 190.25.46.44, si está viendo esto, que lea aténtamente: :¿Quién coño te has creído tú que eres insultando a la gente? Creo que tienes un auténtico complejo de inferioridad y por eso estás tocando los huevos tío mierda; admite que nadie te quiere aquí, y creo que en tu ambiente tampoco, que te rechazan por todos lados y tu única forma relativamente efectiva es molestar para sentirte machote cuando en realidad eres todo lo contrario. Deja en paz a Expicport de una puta vez que nada te ha hecho. Y si quieres venir a por mí, te espero en mí discusión, disfrázate con cualquier IP, me da igual. --Rick LB 23:55 23 dic 2010 (UTC) : :estoy con tigo rick lb no puede ser que no entienda mucho pero esto es vandalismo que estoy en contra de el vandalismo 00:04 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Me quieren suplantar Expic, si te acuerdas del tipo que te insultó haciendo un artículo, creo que ha vuelto, disfrazado con un nombre parecido al mío: el muy hijo de su madre se llama así Rick LB.., pero que no soy yo. Me ha tratado de vandalizar mis dos artículos de concurso, aunque Franco vice city lo restauró. Como te defendí en tu discusión, creo que ahora se ha cebado conmigo creando una cuenta falsa y haber si la gente nos confunde. Ya le he pedido a Franco que lo bloqueen. --Rick LB 21:38 28 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: En serio, creo que es el mismo personaje. Te ha saludado El verdadero Rick LB ¿? ¿Por qué elimina la imagen si es correcta? Ryder Wilson 16:32 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Usuario:Expicport